An Outer Senshi Christmas
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Cookies, Singing, Gift giving and Santa-san.


Title: An Outer Senshi Christmas

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Summary: Cookies, Singing, Gift giving and Santa-san.

Disclaimer: None of the outers belong to me, they belong to Naoko-san and their respective owners..

A young Hotaru ran to the front window of the Outer Senshi's mansion "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Look, it's snowing!" The raven haired girl cried out happily as she placed her hands on the large glass windows and watched the snow falling from the sky

Michiru walked into the large dining room holding a large tray and smiled at her daughter "Yes, it's very beautiful tonight, but you can finish watching after dinner." the aqua haired goddess of Neptune said placing the food onto the table slowly

Haruka and Setsuna who were sitting on the couch moved to get up and join them at the dinner table

"Since tonight is a very special night, I've decided to make all of our favorites." Michiru said cheerfully "I've prepared a large bowl of Salad, then some Sashimi, and Nihon Sobo and Green Tea to drink."

All four of them took a seat at the circular shaped table. Haruka decided to take a seat in between Michiru and Setsuna as Hotaru eagerly hurried over towards the table.

Setsuna placed her cold hands around the steaming china cup filled with her favorite tea, and let out a sigh of content as she felt the warmth circulate through them.

Haruka eagerly took a large helping of Salad until Michiru rewarded her with a stare "Eh?" "Remember to leave enough for everyone else, Christmas is about giving remember?" Michiru scolded

"But, It looks so good." Haruka said with a frown as she put back the last scoop full back into the salad bowl she had taken as Setsuna and Hotaru and even Michiru managed a giggle at Haruka's expression

Once Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru served themselves and tried it they immediately flashed Michiru and smiled "It's Sugoi!" Michiru set down her chopsticks "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." She said with a smile

Once they finished dinner, they cleaned off the table and took the dishes into the kitchen. All of them snuggled close together on the sofa, staring absently at the blinking lights of their Christmas Tree until Hotaru broke the silence. "Hey, Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, let's make cookies for Santa-san!" Hotaru beamed

All three of them turned to their enthusiastic daughter, who turned to them and gave them pleading eyes. "Pretty Please?" she asked with puppy eyes that she knew her parents couldn't resist

Haruka sighed and was the one to speak first. "Well, since it's Christmas eve, I suppose we can make an exception." Haruka smiled and winked as Setsuna and Michiru nodded and approval

Setsuna and Haruka sat the small kitchen table finishing the last of the green tea and watched Hotaru and Michiru use the different shapes to shape the chocolate chip cookie dough. Michiru stopped momentarily to drop her gaze over her raven haired daughter who was eagerly pressing the different shapes into the dough. She was glad that Hotaru was given another chance at a new and happier life, with friends and family.

Once they were finished, Michiru set the oven and put her oven mitts on then slid the two trays inside of the oven. Then closed it. She looked to her daughter and her two friends. "Hmm, how about some music to get us into the spirit of Christmas while we're waiting for these to cook?" she asked with a smile

Haruka turned to Setsuna who nodded, then she turned back grinned "Sounds good to us." she said as they both stood up Hotaru ran back towards them "Yay, Does that mean I can stay up late?" she asked as her three parents gave a reluctant sigh "Hai, but only since it's Christmas Eve, but not too late, we don't want you to be too tired when we open presents in the morning." Haruka spoke

When all of them arrived in the living room. Michiru took out a CD and placed it in her boom box CD player and pressed play.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away.

This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.

Haruka felt her eyes lock with Michiru's at the last sentence, then felt herself grin sheepishly.

Hotaru sat up "Ah! Rei-san's song!" she exclaimed happily

On Christmas Eve, I fall in love under this big fir tree.

Meeting you made my heart feel on fire. I had no idea it was to feel like this.

Hotaru was familiar with the song so she began to sing along and surely enough, Setsuna followed and before they knew it they were all singing along.

Michiru: "Once bitten and twice shy."

Haruka: (Looks to Michiru) "I keep my distance, But you still catch my eye."

Setsuna: "Tell me baby, Do you recognize me? Well It's been a year, It doesn't surprise me."

Hotaru: "Happy Christmas."

Michiru: "I wrapped it up and sent it With a note saying 'I love you'."

Haruka: "I meant it, Now I know what a fool I've been."

Setsuna: "But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again."

"When you moved your mouth, suddenly it took me. I felt shy looking at your eyes.

Your smile nicely then kissed my lips so gently."

Hotaru: "A crowded room, Friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you."

Michiru: "And your soul of ice, My god I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover but you tore me apart."

Haruka: "Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again."

Setsuna: "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, A man under cover but you tore him apart(Maybe next year) I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special."

Little did they realize time had flew, and the one thing that told them that was the aroma of freshly baked cookies that filled the air.

Michiru hurried to the kitchen with Hotaru following quickly behind her. She put her cooking mitts on and turned the oven off as she pulled out two trays of chocolate chip cookies.

Haruka and Setsuna soon entered close behind "Mmmm...something smells good." Haruka hummed as she licked her lips

Michiru smiled and pulled out a white plate that said 'Cookies For Santa' on it. Using the first tray they carefully removed the cookies and placed them one by one on the plate until tray number one was empty

Michiru handed the plate to Hotaru "Here, put these on the mantle by the Christmas tree, I'll bring the rest into the living room momentarily." Michiru instructed as she began to empty the second tray into a bowl

Haruka came over to Michiru and wrapped her masculine arms around Michiru's petite waist "Those look so good, love." Haruka said grinning in a seductive way

Michiru sweat dropped "They're just cookies, besides Hotaru helped." she said then turned towards the living room "Now, make yourself use full and make some hot cocoa." Michiru said with a tease

"I'm sure I can find other ways to be use full." Haruka winked grinning

Setsuna sweat dropped at her two close friends but managed a small chuckle then headed back out into the living room.

Michiru entered the living room shortly with Haruka holding a tray of hot cocoa and herself with the cookies.

They placed the treats on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to Hotaru and Setsuna then let out a content sigh. All four of them picked up a cup of cocoa and huddled close together as they watched the falling snow.

All of them were oblivious to the passing time until Setsuna cast her eyes on the clock across the room which displayed 11PM. The Guardian of Time stood up "Well, it's time to go to bed Hotaru, we need to give Santa-san some time to come down the chimney and eat his cookies as well as giving the presents." Setsuna said

Hotaru frowned on, another half hour...pretty please?" she put on her puppy dog face, however none of them fell for it this time

"Gomen ne, little kitten, but Santa-san won't come until everyone is warm and cozy in their beds and asleep." Haruka said giving her daughter a compassionate smile

Defeated, Hotaru stood up and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

When Hotaru finished she headed into her mysterious lamp-filled bedroom and the three of them headed up the stairs.

When they entered her room they found her content in the warmth of her bed. Setsuna stood at the door and shut off the light, while Haruka pulled up the comforter of Hotaru's bed

"Good night sweetie, sweet dreams, see you in the morning." Michiru said "Good night, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa." Hotaru replied with a yawn Then the three of them exchanged hugs then walked out of the mysterious lamp-lit atmosphere and closed the door but only to a crack then turned in the direction of their own rooms

Upon reaching their own rooms, Setsuna's was just down the hall from Haruka and Michiru's. Before the Guardian of Time entered her own room she turned over towards her two fellow outer senshi as well as friends and smiled "Good night, Haruka, Michiru." she said

The senshi of Uranus and Neptune turn towards the older woman whom they've come to trust and care about deeply as their friend and current leader of the outer senshi and returned her smile "See you in the morning, Setsuna, Good Night." Haruka spoke as she opened the door for Michiru and let her enter first then followed closing the door behind her

After both of them had showered, Michiru slipped on her aqua colored silk night gown and soon joined Haruka who was laying on her own side of the bed already in her pajamas waiting for her to join her.

The aqua haired goddess took her side of the bed and snuggled close to the goddess of wind and sky. "Wow, you were in there long enough." Haruka sighed "I got lonely." she frowned and gave eyes like a sad puppy

"But I was only in the shower for ten minutes." Michiru protested with a laugh "And I wasn't invited?" Haruka asked with a wink "Maybe another time when we won't have to wake up at 6AM to our daughter jumping on the bed wanting to open presents." Michiru said with a sigh and turned off the light

Haruka wrapped her strong arms around Michiru's waist and pulled her back towards her and rested her head on her lover's shoulder and let out a yawn. "Alright, I'll hold you to it." she said closing her eyes "I love you, Michiru, good night." Haruka spoke quietly

"I love you too, Haruka, night." Michiru said and shut her eyes, allowing sleep to come over her

Setsuna stirred from her sleep when she felt someone tugging on her shoulder "Setsuna-mama, Wake up! Wake up!" Setsuna turned to see her violet haired daughter full of excitement and wonder in her mysterious eyes Setsuna sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly and glanced at her clock which displayed 6:35AM 'Well, I guess that's a slight improvement compared to last year.' Setsuna thought to herself remembering when she had been woken up at the crack of dawn

"Hai, Hai, I'm up Hotaru, let's go get Haruka and Michiru up?" she said with a yawn

"Hai!" Hotaru beamed

Haruka and Michiru sat up slowly trying to grasp where they were when they heard their door nearly crash open "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Hotaru said and jumped onto their bed causing both of them to sit up "Alright, Alright, we're up, let us get dressed, we'll be right down." Haruka said trying with great effort to open her eyes

Setsuna gave a lopsided smile and laughed lightly "Merry Christmas, you two." she put her hand over her mouth closing her garnet colored eyes and laughed quietly "Let's go make some tea, Hotaru, they'll be right down." Setsuna said from the door way

Hotaru turned "Oh, Alright." she said and hurried over to Setsuna and who closed the door after she exited their room

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with tired eyes and sighed

When they both came downstairs, they were wearing red Christmas outfits and hats they had gotten a few weeks ago when they went shopping. "Ohayo." They both called from the stairway and entered the living room to see Setsuna and Hotaru who were already dressed and now sitting at the table having tea, they both took noticed of Hotaru who as anxiously shifting and waiting to open presents.

Hotaru got out of her chair and ran towards them "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, let's open presents, please!" Hotaru pleaded

Both took notice Hotaru already went through her stocking then glanced at Setsuna who shrugged knowing it was the only way to keep Hotaru from going through the presents before they came down. Haruka placed her hand on Hotaru's head "Okay, Hime-chan." Haruka said reluctantly

All of them gathered around the beautiful tree and held cups of hot green tea as they watched Hotaru start to open her presents first.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she pulled out the first item "Sugoi! They're purple colored lava lamps, from Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama!" Hotaru beamed

"Hai, but you need to take extra care of them, Hime-chan." Haruka said taking another sip of hot tea

"Domo Arigatou, I will!" Hotaru promised

Hotaru opened her next present which was a silver necklace with a firefly pendant

"Kawaii, Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Hotaru ran over to Michiru so she could secure it around her neck

and held up her hair while Michiru put the clasp in place

Setsuna picked up the Cookies For Santa plate and held the empty plate up "I guess Santa was extra hungry this year." Setsuna said and winked at Haruka and Michiru who smiled

Setsuna was the next to open her presents, she first pulled out a garnet jewelry set, which included a pair of small key earrings with a garnet gemstone at the top, there was also a long silver necklace similar to Hotaru's but her's was a silver key adorned with garnet gemstones. She smiled at Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru "You shouldn't have." she said with an appreciative smile

"There's something at the bottom of that one, Sets." Haruka said pointing towards the present

Setsuna put her hands inside the present and felt the bottom and indeed there was another something. She reached down and pulled it out slowly to reveal a long strapless red-wine dress. She let out an expression of awe and gratitude filled her garnet colored eyes

"Merry Christmas!" Michiru said with a smile

"It's beautiful... Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Setsuna spoke with appreciation

Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru turned towards Haruka "Time for Haruka-papa's present!" they all beamed which caused Haruka to stumble back a bit the three of them got up quickly and led Haruka towards the garage "What is all this?" Haruka asked as she felt her self being pulled

Once they were inside, they removed a large sheet to reveal a brand new racing motorcycle. Haruka stood back in awe. "Don't just stand there, check it out!" Setsuna said and pushed Haruka in the motorcycle's direction "This way, you won't have to worry about dirtying your old Yamaha, or getting it ruined in races." Setsuna said

Haruka sat up on the seat then smiled over at her lover, daughter and dear friend "Minna, Domo arigatou gozaimasu, I love it!" Haruka said running her hand through her hair

All of them turned to Michiru "Yay, now it's time for Michiru-mama's present!" Hotaru cheered

Haruka got off her motorcycle moved it over next to her Yamaha then followed them out of the garage

Once they got back inside the living room, Hotaru handed Michiru her present then took her place on the sofa with Haruka and Setsuna. Carefully, Michiru pulled back the wrapping and her smile widened as she opened the black case. Inside was her violin, but it was now polished and repaired. "Awww, My violin, you guys fixed it up?" Michiru said not taking her eyes away from the violin she held carefully

"We knew how old your violin was in need of repair, but you had refused to get another one, so we decided to touch it up, on and there's something on the side." Setsuna said

Michiru lifted the violin 'Hope you enjoy your brand new violin, We love you Michiru-mama! Merry Christmas! Love -Hotaru, Haruka and Setsuna'

Michiru felt tears blur her aqua features and she set the violin down and ran over to the three of them and enveloped them into a large hug. "You are all the best, Arigatou!"

Haruka smiled and tried to breath when she saw another lone present on the ground

"I think you missed one, Hime-chan!" Haruka said

All of them pulled apart as Hotaru ran over and knelled next to the present. 'To Hotaru, From Santa.'

Hotaru quickly opened the present as her guardians watched her with smiles and winked at each other.

Hotaru's eyes widened "It's a new kimono!" she shouted with excitement and turned holding it up for her three guardians

"It's beautiful, Hotaru-chan." Michiru said

"I'll be right back!" Hotaru said and ran into her bedroom to change into it

A few minutes later, she walked slowly down the stairs with elegance. All three of them beamed "There's our little Hime-chan." Haruka said with a smile

"Merry Christmas, Domo arigatou gozaimasu for this day and every day, it's because of you three I'm so glad to be here." Hotaru said with a bow

Hotaru smiled and looked towards the window at the falling snow then back towards her guardians. "Now, how about Christmas songs this morning?" Hotaru suggested with a wink

"Hai!" The three guardians exclaimed

END- R&R Please!


End file.
